Sugar, I call my baby my Sugar
by Pixel-punkette82
Summary: Francesca Sugars arrives at Bullworth for her last year of school. With her two long time friends, Lo and Cherry, how will she handle being catch between the long time rivals of the Preppies and Greasers? Will she regret calling Bullworth home? Or will it help heal her wounds from the past and redeem herself? And here she thought living in a small town would be peaceful.
1. You seemed to be so cold hearted

**Hey Everyone! I re-wrote this story because I didn't like how it was going story wise and character wise. I changed a few things. Like it isn't on a three person view on only France, Alonzo and Cherry more promented in this version, and the way Francesca acts around people and how they respond. There's also some tweaks to France's and Sakura's apperence (even though I didn't introduce Sakura in the last version XP) But anyways enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Oh and P.S. the Beginning of the story takes place on a friday. Just to let you know)**

* * *

><p>"Lo! Ya ready yet?"<p>

"Yeah on sec!" Alonzo Bourdain grabbed his leather jacket with the sleeves ripped. He tugged at the top of his hair a habit he did every time he made his long hair into something like a Mohawk. He ran outside to meet Johnny and the rest of the greasers. It was about lunch. He knew he was going to be blasted by the preps for hanging with the greasers because he was rich and what not and should have been with the preppies, but the greasers were his kind of people, and he could give a damn about they thought as long as he was happy with his life.

When Alonzo step out of the Auto Shop garage, there was a girl with long black hair outside. The girl turned to face him and he realized it was his twin sister Sakura. She smiled at him and ran to him. She acted differently than her usual serious self. She blew her hair to get a better look at Alonzo, but her straight cut bangs grew a little too long and fell bang on to her face; so she just held them up with her hand.

Alonzo always teased her for the way she wore her uniform, with her skirt short, blazer, knee high socks, and black loafers, to the way she had her hair, that used to be natural red like his but now dyed black. He would tell her that she look more Japanese. You wouldn't even know she was half French if it wasn't for her hazel eyes and French accent.

"Lo! I've been looking for you. I knew I should have check here first!" She seemed really happy about something. "Guess who's here?"

Alonzo chuckled, "Who, Cherry?"

"Hey! I said guess. Come on. I can't be the only one excited for her arrival?"

He looked at his sister a little confused, and then he realized, "Oh you mean-!"

"Yes! She arrived here last night and what Pete told me, he helped her out to the office and her dorm. So she is somewhere in the campus."

"Hey! Lo!" It was Johnny calling for him, "Ya comin' or not?"

Alonzo said goodbye to sister and ran to his friends.

"What was that about?" Lefty nudged Alonzo's arm.

"Yeah, Cherry, seemed to be jumpin' off the wall. That ain't normal for someone like her." Norton laughed.

"Oh, um, a friend of ours is coming to live here and Cherry told me she somewhere here."

"You mean your friend is gonna go here?"

Ricky, who seemed spaced out earlier, chimed in," She, huh? What grade is she? She cute?"

Alonzo eyed him. "What? Just want to know." Ricky shrugged.

Alonzo rolled his eyes," She's in same grade as some of us. So she's a senior."

"Yeah, there's only two classes a day. You want me to show your classes are and give you a tour of the school?"

The group looked up and saw Pete Kowalski with a tall girl in a blue vest and a blue ankle long skirt. He grew a little since last year. Petey wasn't really that tall but he wasn't nearly as puny as he was went the became with James Hopkins. Actually, he was now taller than him, which irritated Jimmy to no end.

Alonzo was a little surprised when he saw the girl was his friend.

"Hold up guys." He said running towards the couple.

"Oh, hey, Lo" Petey smiled, "What do you need?"

"How are you doing, Alonzo?" The girl said.

She had a smirk on her lips. She had a Scottish accent like her dad, but with a hint of Russian pronunciations, that she got from her mom.

"Well, a little better now you're here, Sugar."

She chuckled at her name being turned into a term-of-endearment nickname. Her full name was quiet a mouthful, she would sometimes admit. Francesca Kathrine Howard Sugars was here name, and, yeah it was long, but her parents loved going overboard with names. You think that they wouldn't have enough names after having three other children before her though.

It seemed like his friend followed him, because he felt a hand smack him on the back. "So you going to introduce us?"

"Ah, yeah, this is Sug-I mean France."

Norton smirked," France. That's an interestin' name."

"Actually, my name is Francesca Kathrine Howard Sugars, but, please for time's sake, just call me France." Francesca said, her voice turned a little cold. Alonzo bit his lip and chewed on his lips ring. He could tell Francesca was a little uncomfortable.

"Alonzo, Peter said he will show me around. Now you don't want to keep your friends waiting. Excuse me." Her baby blue eyes danced from face to face of the greasers. She began to her mouth and shut it. Turning away, she said, "Peter, let go." Francesca gripped his hand. She looked like a child hiding behind their mother when a big scary adult tries to talk to them.

"Um, sure. Well, let's go here." Petey seemed blush at the mere touch of a girl.

"Oh! Wait!" Alonzo called for Francesca, who turned around, "since you back you want to hang out with us this tomorrow ? I'm having a B-B-Q."

"Really? Who will be there?"

Lefty spoke up, "Us and a few more of our guys."

"How?"

"'Bout fifteen or twenty."

She eyed him, making Lefty shift a little. He wasn't the type to get nervous, but then again you can really stay cool with someone like Francesca staring daggers at you.

"Hmph." She turned back and made Petey lead her somewhere else.

When Petey and Francesca left, Johnny sucked in his teeth making a _tsk_ noise, "Was that you're friend that Cherry was so excited about? She isn't what I expected."

Alonzo give him a wary smile, " She's usually nice, but-"

"But," Johnny interrupted, "she don't like our kind, right? I seen what she was wearing. Hmph, thought you didn't like those trust fund fairies."

Alonzo shook his head. Johnny could be far from the truth.

"Why did you go and invite her, man?" Lefty eyed Alonzo, "Did you see the way she was lookin' at us? Like she was better or something."

Alonzo waved his hand at them dismissing their words, "Look, I've known her for year, and it's not because we were forced to. Sugar is a nice person, but she just can't…um, she's been traveling everywhere for the past decade or so, and it's hard for her to speak to people. It's even harder to meet people her age. The only person really who can handle her that's our age is my sister, but she acts like a mother anyways."

"She seemed to be cool with Head Boy over there. You see how she was snuggling up 'gainst him."

"Hey, maybe he's defendin' her 'cause he has the hot for her. You calling her 'Sugar' and all." Ricky chirped.

"That's her last name, stupid. She _is _a nice chick, and she cool with Petey 'cause he ain't intimidating." Alonzo frowned.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "What you saying we scary?"

"Really?" Alonzo copied Johnny's actions.

Norton chuckled, "Fine, you win that. You better not be lying about that France girl of yours."

"Guys, just chill. It'll be fine."

"Hope you're right." Johnny said as they walked inside the main school building.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter! Hope you liked it. I'll post another one as soon as possible. If you want to see what Francesca suppose to look like here's a link of a drawing I mean of her, along with other things - gallery#/d4yaadb**

**And here's a colored version- gallery/#/d4yxj8v,but she's a little darker than intended for her to be-she suppose to be a little tan sort of olive complexion, like this- images/27906186/tumblr_m3gks05C8K1qkf588o1_500_ or this - fc/images/2011/03/ss_101677622_  
><strong>


	2. You don't have to be alone anymore

**Chapter Two already?! Yeah, I have been having a lot of time to edit and write these, but I can't promise that it will be like this all the time. I don't have a schedule on when to post these, but I'll try to keep it up! **

**(P.S. I'm sorry about the links I tried to fix them so they show the whole link, but it won't do. Sorry! And I know nothing M rated has happened, but the rating's for later chapters.)**

* * *

><p>It was now the weekend and everyone was at their house. For a long time there it was mainly guys in the Greaser clique, but this seems that the last year or so more girls been coming in to school and in turn more girls in the group. It was loud and chaotic with the music blasting. Sakura sat by the pool waiting for a call from Francesca. She knew she might have been acting a little too excited to see her again, but, with Francesca here, her house would always be a huge sausage feast when Alonzo brings over his friends, and she just plain out missed her. She couldn't believe how long since she came to visit, let alone stay.<p>

"Yo! Cherry! Why don't you come and jump in the pool! " shouted Minnie, a sophomore who recently join the clique.

"Hold on. I'm waiting for my Kitty Kat to come!" she squeaked.

Minnie was a little confused with Sakura's behavior and who was her 'Kitty Kat'

"Who?"

Sakura's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said after she picked the phone, "Oh! Hello. Yes. Yes, the keys are under the mat. We're in the back. Okay. Bye, Kitty Kat."

She yelled to Alonzo, who was at the grill in the outdoor kitchen cooking burgers and hotdogs, "Brother! Kitty said she is here."

Johnny walked up to the grill, "Hey, man, I forget to bring a towel. Can I borrow one?"

"Uh, yeah. Cherry brought out some in a basket near the screen door." Alonzo pointed to the house.

"Heh, of course she would. Oh, and, um," Johnny lowered his voice, "Thanks for not inviting Lola."

"Yeah. I know you're having a rough patch with her. Johnny Boy, you need to break it off with her. You're starting to turn a little grey" Alonzo said, pointing to Johnny's head with the tongs.

Although he was a little irritated that another person was telling him what to do, he laughed waving him off, "Shut up."

As he walked into the house, he bumped into the prep girl from yesterday. They were a few inches in front of each other. Alonzo told him and the others to get her another chance, so he greeted her with a "Sup."

She stood there for a second and mumbled something, but Johnny couldn't hear. Then, she side stepped him and walked outside.

He was right. She didn't like them.

"Hey! Sugar. You're here!" Alonzo greeted her.

Alonzo must be love with her or brainwashed or something, 'cause he was out of his mind to think this broad was nice.

"Um, where's your food?"

" Oh, it was hard to carry in. I need another person. Can you help?" Francesca asked.

"Um, I can't. I'm cooking."

Alonzo saw Johnny walk out the house.

"Oh, Johnny Boy, help Sugar with something."

Johnny turned, his face turned into a frown, "Why?"

And Francesca's brow furrowed, "But…."

"Because you're standing there and not wet."

Some of the other guys, who meet Francesca yesterday, looked at her awkwardly, and others started to sense the tension. Johnny not wanting to start anything said, "Fine."

Francesca looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Okay. Um, follow me."

They walked to the front to her car. It was an expensive sports car. Again confirming that she was nothing but another brat with a gold spoon in her mouth.

"Um, this isn't my car."

Johnny looked at her, "What?"

"Uh, Alonzo-um. Lo said that you guys liked cars."

"Yeah. And?" he said harshly.

Francesca looked taken back by his attitude. Johnny was expecting her to tell him off and leave, but she just bit her lip and said, "Oh, well, um. I thought you were going to ask about the car. I was just going to say that I don't know anything about this car because it's not mine."

Johnny raised his brow. He will admit he was a little curious. "Who is it, then?"

"It's my dad's, but he's out of town. He told me that I could borrow it if I need to."

"Don't you have your own car?"

"No not yet. I'm saving up."

Okay, those words sounded foreign coming from a prep's mouth. "Can't you just ask your parents to buy it?"

She looked at him like he said something stupid, and laughed, "Ask my parents? Don't tell me you're serious?" Her voice went up to a little squeak, and Johnny noticed she had an accent. British, maybe. It sounded like it but it was a little off.

"Isn't that what you preppies do?"

"'Preppies'," she said it like she was tasting the word and found it gross. "Oh you mean the _Old Money_." Her mouth turned to a small sneer.

"What?"

Francesca walked to the car and opened the door. "Um, Johnny, right?"

"Yeah. What?" Okay she wasn't that bad, but it could still be an act.

"Help." She pointed to a large cooler on the front seat.

Johnny grabbed it and pulled it out. He almost fell over moving it.

He looked at her and said, "Geez, What ya got in here?"

"Short ribs for the barbeque."

"You know you coulda brought chip or something. It would have been less trouble for everything."

She looked at him with a worried expression, like shit was going to cry.

He didn't see what was wrong with what he said. So what was she so upset about? Johnny opened his mouth to say sorry, but she busted into a frantic ramble.

"Oh, I knew I should have done that. Geez, why did I think bring this would be good? It's going to be such a hassle. What was I think_? Я идиот. Почему я не могу сделать что-то простое, как на вечеринку, не глядя, как дурак? Я ничего не могу сделать нормально. Я так глупо_-!(I'm an idiot. Why can't I do something as simple as going to a party without looking like a fool? I can't do anything normal. I'm so stupid-!)"

"Hey! Hey! You're not making sense! What's wrong?"

Francesca looked at him, "_Что вы имеете в виду?_( What do you mean?)" Then she caught herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. Um, I…"

She stared onto the floor and rubbed the nape of her neck. "Well, the guy said that there would be a lot of you and you all are Lo and Cherry Blossom's friends. I thought it would be fun if I made something for you guys. I kinda just got excited."

Johnny did recall her asking about the party and stuff with Lefty. "Funny, you didn't look excited."

"Oh, well, I was not to doing anything to rash. Actually, when school finished I went to my home, instead of the dorm, to call my sister and ask her what would be good to serve you. Did I go overboard?"

Johnny peered into the cooler, and turned his attention back to her.

"How long did it take you?"

"Uh, well, it took a while for prep then I let it sit overnight."

"Wow. You put a lot of effort into this."

"Oh," She looked down and turn her face away so her short blond hair hid herself a little.

Francesca grabbed one end of the cooler and motioned Johnny to do the same. She kept silent, and walked in front so they wouldn't have to make eye contact, but Johnny could have sworn that she mumbled something like she hoped everyone would like it. When their way to the outdoor kitchen and to Alonzo.

"Lo. Here." They dropped the cooler on the counter.

"Cool. Sugar, I set up the other grill like you told me."

Johnny turned to Francesca who still refused to make eye contact with him, "Can't you do it on that grill?" pointing to the grill Alonzo was using.

"Um, no. The arrangement of wood and coals has to been in a certain way, or that's what my sister told me."

"Wow. You _really _put a lot of effort, huh?

She crossed her arms of her chest and looked down again. Alonzo chuckled, "Are embarrassed?"

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted up her head. She had a hint of red on her cheeks under her olive tone skin.

"Aw, you're blushing!"

She glared at him with a pout on her lips. Johnny had to laugh, too. He found it interesting that she was embarrass of making food for them and that she was making a big fuss over it. It was refreshing.

Francesca looked at Johnny and furrowed her brows, "Don't laugh!"

The others heard her yell and stared at their direction.

Johnny covered his mouth, still chuckling, because really she acted like a little kid. She swatted Alonzo's hand and stomped to the other grill. When is open the grill, she glanced back at Johnny, and said "Thank you, Johnny."

Johnny dropped his hand and smiled.

"Are you going to going into the pool later?"

"I don't think I can."

"Why?"

"Cause I didn't bring one. I was too busy with the food."

He and chuckled again and patted her on the head earning him an angry "Hey!"

"Hurry up with the food!" He yelled as he jumped into the pool.

Alonzo, along with some of the others, let out a breath of relief seeing that the tension between the two from early was gone.

Thirty minutes later, Tony, another new member, swam up to him and asked, "Was that the girl you were telling us about yesterday? She doesn't seem so bad. Kinda cute."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Ricky came swimming up in an inner tube.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Talk to her and see."

"Actually," Johnny said, "she ain't that bad. I mean, Lo asked her to come and she came and bring food with her for us. She didn't have to go and do that."

"Well, true."

Lefty walked up to Alonzo, and told him, "Lo, these short ribs are freakin' awesome! You have more?"

Sakura, who had walked up to Francesca to check on her, giggled at him.

"Lefty, they're almost done. Have something else while you wait."

He eyed Sakura in her pale pink frilly two piece swimsuit.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Ha, not even in your dreams" She punch Lefty on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You guys really like the food, huh?"

Lefty rubbed his arm, "Yeah, it really good."

Sakura put her elbow on the counter and rested her head on her head. "Did you hear that Kitty Kat? They like you food."

Lefty turned to Francesca. He was still a little uncomfortable with her. She looked back at him; her stare wasn't like the daggers she gave him the other day. No, she had a wide-eyed look to her like a child.

"Um, was it good?" She asked Lefty.

He jumped back a little and stammered a response.

"Uh. Y-yes. "

Francesca's blue eyes seemed to brighten. "Really!" she squeaked.

"Um, yeah. They're real tasty."

A lop-sided smile grew on her face, and she giggled, "Wonderful! I was worried no one would like them!"

Everyone, except Alonzo and Sakura, was taken back to her sudden burst of excitement.

Hal, who was munching on a hot dog, yelled "A girl who's cute, nice, and can cook bomb-ass food? Ain't that the best?"

"Yeah! Hey, will you marry me?" Tony howled.

Francesca started to turn red. Sakura walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Come one, Kitty Kat. You don't have to be shy. You having fun?" Sakura giggled.

Francesca simply nodded, blushing more.

"That's my Kitty."

* * *

><p><strong>If you didn't notice, Francesca can speak Russian, because of her mother. I added that because I wanted to experiment a little. If you don't like, then tell me why and anything I should work on, so I can improve. Alway open for critque! <strong>


	3. You can't just look at the surface

**Hi, everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I originally planned for something else to happen n chapter 3,but decided against it because it didn't feel right. So okay that's it!**

* * *

><p>It was early Monday morning and Francesca arrived at school. She had taken her bike from home, since she didn't was to get her father's car ruined or something, especially what Alonzo's friends said. She was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but she was over zealous and woke up early. She was walking through the entrance of the school. There weren't many people out and about and it was really quiet. So it wasn't a surprise that she was startled by the sound of two people yelling.<p>

"Come on, Johnny! You know that guy meant nothing to me! You're my one and only!"

Johnny? Now that perked up Francesca's ears. She stood in place and turned her head. She saw Johnny and a pretty and tall redhead. Francesca made no move to hide herself; she found it too interesting.

"No! I had it! You're always doing this!" Johnny shouted.

"Johnny Baby, just give me one more change!" The girl grabbed Johnny's hand and purred, "I promise I'll be good. If you do, I'll treat you right."

Johnny turned red, but he shook his head and took his hand back, "I can't do this anymore! Lola, look, I think we should take a break for a while."

The redhead, who apparently called Lola, gasped, "You're not breaking up with me, are you?!"

Johnny sighed and rubbed his temples, "I just said we should that a break. I just need a breather."

"Hmph! Fine, but I know you, Johnny. You'll be crawling back to me in days!" Lola shouted as she stomped away. She saw Francesca and glared at her. "What are you looking at? Too much of a loser that you go around eavesdropping on other people?"

Francesca stepped back and put her hand up in surrender. "Sorry, love, but if you don't want people to hear don't argue in public."

Lola growled, "Whatever! I don't even have time for you trust-fund babies." Francesca gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to punch the Lola girl in the face as she walk into the Girl's Dorm. When the door slammed, Francesca heard footsteps jog next to her.

"Francesca? What are ya doin' here so early?"

She took a deep breath and looked at Johnny, "I don't know. Do you need to vent?"

He chucked, "That's nice of you and all, but I don't think it right to tell someone I just meet. 'Sides, why would I need to talk."

"Dunno, but, since it's fresh, it might be better." She shrugged.

Johnny frowned, thinking that she might be right. Though he didn't think it would be right to talk about with her, he didn't want to go back into the dorms.

They walked together in silent for a few minutes. Francesca poked his shoulder, "Speak, man!"

"I told you. I _don't_ want to talk about it." Johnny said annoyed, not looking at her.

She frowned, "Fine. If you don't want to talk about _it_, then just _talk_. About _anything_. Говорить! (Speak!) "

Johnny sighed, and then thought about it. "What's Old Money?"

Francesca straightened up, "What?"

"You said that on Saturday. What is it?"

She relaxed a bit. "Oh, you remember that."

"Well, yeah. It kinda just jumped out when you said it. So what does it mean?"

As they kept walking, Francesca crossed her arms behind her back, "It's just another way to call your preps here."

"Then why not just call them preps?"

She chuckled, "Because your definition of a prep is a rich kid, right?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Then if I use that word that means I'm associated with them, but the thing is I'm not like them and they probably think the same."

Johnny was getting a little confused with what she was saying, and it was irritating him a bit more than it was really.

"Wait, what? Wouldn't they like you because of you're rich like them?"

"No." She paused trying to find the right words, "Everyone is divided with classes. Lower class. Middle class. Upper class. You think that because one is in the same class as another that they will stay together, right? Well, even when you're supposed to be the same, you're still divided. Some live on East Egg, and the others, like me, live on West."

He tried to grasp what she was saying but she was being too damn cryptic.

"Can you be a little straight forward?" He said, with a little annoyance in his voice.

Francesca looked at him and frown, "Not a fan of Gatsby, then." She stopped and pivoted to a half turn so she could face Johnny eye to eye. Johnny jumped back at her sudden movement, and gulped a little when she looked at him dead in the eye.

"What I'm saying is nothing is black and white. Saying that because we're both rich we should like each other is like saying that you and the preps should like each other because you're both breath. It means nothing that we have something in common. People will find a way to hate one another, and for people, like my family, people will hate us for being rich and not being rich for long enough."

There was a small silence that wisped between them.

"Do you understand, now … Johnny?"

She still looked at him in the eye. Johnny found it interesting how she said his name. Not because of her accent, though it was nice to listen to. It was the way she said it, like she didn't say it just to tell him. She was definitely not what he expected.

Johnny scratched the back of his head. He wanted to understand, but he couldn't.

Francesca blinked and gasped, "Oh my, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to drop that on you." She covered her mouth. "I was supposed to let you vent or least get your mind on something better." She said between her fingers.

Johnny smiled. It was nice of her to think of him like that. He patted her arm, and said, "It's 'kay. You tried to do something, and that's cool enough."

Francesca looked up to him with her eyes blue and big. She let her hands slide down, stopping at her chin and gave him a big lopsided smile. Then, she quickly covered her mouth again and giggled. Johnny raised an eyebrow and leaned in to get a better look at her face.

"What? Did I say somethin' funny?"

Francesca shook her head, "No. No, it's just nice of you to say that. Thanks."

Johnny leaned back, "You know, I'm the one who supposed to say thanks."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

"Then, you're welcome."

"I wasn't going to thank you."

"But you said-"

"Hey, I said I was _supposed to_. Didn't say I was going to."

Francesca was feeling a little hurt when she saw Johnny trying to hide a grin. She slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"How mean! You don't you teasing people you don't know."

"Whaddaya mean? We're friends, aren't we?" Johnny said, rubbing his shoulder.

Francesca froze, "We're…friends?"

Johnny blink at her, "Well, yeah. Sorta, I guess. 'Cause you're a friend of Lo and stuff. What? You don't think we can be friends? I'm hurt."

She hit him again.

"Ow!"

"I said, don't tease me."

He was confused with her sudden attitude change, and then he got it. Johnny wrapped his arm around Francesca's neck and ruffle her hair with his other hand.

"Hey!"

"Hey, hey, bubby! Don't be so embarrassed. You ain't going to make more friends with that attitude."

She struggled under his gripped, and muffled, "You're a dork."

"You're an interesting kid. I think this is the start of something good. Don't you think, pal?"

"Shut up, Johnny."

"Not a chance, Francesca." Johnny laughed as she pulled free and punched him in the arm again.


End file.
